Se feliz
by MrdMaddox
Summary: ¿Alguna vez se han enamorado de nada menos que su mejor amigo? ¿Alguna vez han sufrido por amor? Maiko Shuu parece el tipo de chico que jamás tendría ese tipo de experiencias, pero... ¿y si lo estamos juzgando mal? FANFIC DE NISEKOI (NO ESTABA EN SUB-CATEGORIAS)


Fanfic- Nisekoi **~"Se feliz..."~** -Un amor platónico?! Mei, por qué no me dijiste nada?-preguntó Shuu, mientras entraban a una cafetería. -Bien, es algo... Algo estúpido, no te parece? -Para nada-sonrió- todos hemos tenido amores platónicos alguna vez -Tu...tu también? -Somos amigos de infancia, no? Creo que sabrías si tuviera un amor platónico, yo no soy como tu...-dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas. -Qué intentas decir? Ya te dije que lo siento! -Está bien, está bien...-rió- y, quién es? ~Kyoko-sensei! -gritaron unas voces chillonas por detrás de ellos- Jamás creímos verla por aquí ~Incluso le dije que se había equivocado de persona-ambas rieron. -Hola chicas-sonrió amistosa Mei- vine con mi mejor amigo, Maiko Shuu ~Maiko-san es el mejor amigo de papá-sonrió una de las chicas. -Así que tu eres la hija de Raku!-soltó Shuu- con razón te me hacías tan conocida. -Hija?-dijo Mei, sorprendida- jamás dejaré de pensar que Raku ha tenido una vida agitada, siendo tan joven... -Bueno, Mei, creo que estamos en edad de sentar cabeza ya, no crees? ~Um...bien, sensei, hasta luego!-se despidieron ambas chicas, obviamente incómodas con la conversación. -Quién lo creería? Maiko Shuu hablando de sentar cabeza-rió. -Así que... Quién es? -Vas a seguir? Es algo estúpido de todas formas, sabes que me casaré en unas semanas, es inadecuado pensar en cosas platónicas **_"Oh, cierto... Mei se va a casar..."_** Pensó Shuu con tristeza. -Nunca es inadecuado tener amores platónicos-sonrió. -No puedes vivir sólo de ellos, o si? -No es imposible... -Pero es doloroso -Es un dolor soportable -Sólo si amas a esa persona -La amo-dijo Shuu de repente. -A-AMAS? Sabía que había alguien!-chilló emocionada Mei. -Si, bueno... -Y ahora eres tu el que no quiere hablar... Claro que no quería hablar: cómo le iba a explicar a su mejor amiga desde la infancia, quien se casaría en un par de semanas además, que estaba enamorado de ella, que lo había estado desde siempre? Ella había estado muy ocupada durante las semanas siguientes, por lo cual el no había podido verla mucho. -Shuu, amigo, piensas quedarte así?-dijo Raku una tarde que había invitado a su mejor amigo a ver el partido. -Así como? -Así...-dijo vagamente- sin decirle lo que sientes -Es lo más correcto, mis sentimientos en este momento no serían más que un estorbo -La perderás para siempre si no hablas... -La perderé sin importar lo que haga, que hable no significa que me amará -No puedes saberlo... -suspiró- en fin, hagas lo que hagas te apoyaré -Eres el mejor amigo, Raku -Aunque sigo pensando que deberías hablar Un día. Un día y perdería la razón por la que se levantaba cada mañana, su fiel confidente, su primer amor... Qué podía hacer? Obviamente había considerado hablarle de sus sentimientos, pero en qué ayudaría eso? Ella se casaría, y el quedaría en completo ridículo. Esa noche sonó el timbre de su casa pasada la medianoche, afuera llovía... Quién podía ser? -Mei...-susurró soñoliento mientras abría la puerta- estás empapada, qué haces aquí? -Yo...-ella sollozaba- quería pasar estos últimos momentos contigo, Shuu-hipó- eres mi mejor amigo... No? -Por supuesto, pasa, traeré unas toallas y algo de ropa, no querrás estar resfriada cuando te cases-hablaba rápidamente, en mayor parte por la sorpresa. -No se si quiero casarme-dijo suavemente. Él se detuvo en seco: -Qué? -No se si quiero casarme-repitió- es que... Es él a quien realmente amo? Y si aparece alguien a quien ame más? Digo, como sabes que es ESA persona? -Simplemente lo sabes, Mei-dijo sentándose a su lado- cuando ves a esa persona te das cuenta de que jamás podrás amar tanto a alguien, que ni siquiera te amas a ti mismo tanto como a esa persona... descubres, que tu corazón se agita cada vez que oyes su nombre, cada vez que la piensas... Ni hablar cuando está cerca... -Shuu-dijo sorprendida- esas son palabras muy fuertes para alguien que jamás ha estado enamorado -Si, es que... Ella lo interrumpió: Siempre supe que eras mucho más maduro de lo que demostrabas-susurró. -Mei, es tarde-dijo levantándose- y mañana te espera un día agitado, mejor ve a dormir -Aquí? -Claro! A dónde pretendes ir a esta hora? Mañana levántate temprano y listo Fue la peor noche de su vida. Sus pensamientos no lo dejaron dormir, y su preocupación por Mei le hacía difícil concentrarse en vaciar su mente. Despertó demasiado tarde. Ella ya se había ido, y en su lugar había dejado una nota: **_"Querido Shuu, gracias por tus palabras, siempre supiste como hacerme sentir mejor. Definitivamente me casaré hoy! Y espero verte en la iglesia, eh? Jajaja..._** **_Con cariño, Kyoko Mei."_** Mientras se vestía volvió a sonar el timbre. -Qué esperas, idiota?!-rugió Raku desde la puerta. -Te dije que no diría nada-dijo inexpresivo mientras se ajustaba el corbatín. -A quién crees que engañas? Esa cara de "soy guay" es la misma que has puesto desde siempre cada que te pasa algo malo -Ser amigos de infancia apesta-rió con sorna. -Ella está en casa de sus padres, y aún no se ha ido... -Gracias, Raku-sonrió. Salió corriendo como jamás lo había hecho en su vida. La alcanzaría, le diría lo que sentía por ella, y con suerte ella lo abandonaría todo por él. Pero esas esperanzas se acababan mientras se acercaba más a su destino. La vio. Se veía espectacular con su vestido blanco inmaculado, su largo y lacio cabello recogido en un impecable moño y la mejor sonrisa falsa que le hubiera visto poner jamás... Esperen... Estaba usando una sonrisa falsa? Shuu la conocía tan bien que podría haberla identificado a kilómetros, pero... Por qué? -Mei...-dijo, intentando respirar con normalidad mientras hablaba- espera... -Shuu-dijo, y todo rastro de sonrisa de borró de su rostro. -Puedes darme un minuto? -Ya voy tarde-dijo con pesar- no es bueno hacerlo esperar tanto-miraba hacia la limosina fijamente. -Por favor, Mei...-suplicó. -Un minuto-dijo seria- enserio, voy tarde Se congeló de repente. No supo qué decir, ni cómo. -Shuu?-dijo ella pasado un rato- gracias por venir a asegurarte de que estaba bien-sonrió- y lo estoy, enserio... -No lo estás-murmuró. -Lo estoy-aseguró poniendo su mano sobre su mejilla- me siento muy feliz -Mientes... -dijo, tomando su mano- si no, por qué sonreías de esa forma? Y no preguntes cuál forma, porque sabes a que me refiero -Yo...-apretó sus labios con fuerza- repito, soy muy feliz, Shuu... Y quiero que tu también lo seas...-se acercó, besó su mejilla y empezó a caminar hacia la limusina. -Sólo puedo ser feliz si es contigo-dijo, lo bastante alto como para que toda la cuadra lo escuchara. Ella se detuvo en seco, el continuó: -Siempre, Mei... Siempre te he amado-suspiró- pero pensé que sería algo pasajero, que no importaría, así que nunca te dije nada-ella volteó a mirarlo, mientras lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas- pero jamás pensé que este día llegaría, y si voy a perderte, al menos quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti Las damas de honor se miraban sorprendidas, ella no quitaba la vista de sus ojos mientras lloraba cada vez más... -Se que no va a cambiar nada-se apresuró a decir- pero es bueno que lo sepas... Bien, hasta luego, Mei-se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. De repente sintió que alguien tomaba su brazo. -Eres un estúpido!-gritó mientras sollozaba en su brazo- por qué debiste esperar a que alguien más me amara para decir que sentías algo por mi?! Maldición! Y que crees?! Que dejaré todo y saldré corriendo hacia ti?! Él volteó. Ella se había arrancado el velo y el moño estaba desordenado, y al mirar más allá, se dio cuenta de que la limusina ya no estaba y al parecer las damas de honor tampoco. -...Porque es justo lo que acabo de hacer! Porque siempre te he amado, porque siempre creí que no te importaba...! Ya no quería escuchar más de eso. La tomó por la cintura y la besó con dulzura, con amor, con ansias... Con los años que había estado amándola, con el sufrimiento de la espera y con el terror de perderle... -Kyoko Mei... Creo que te amo-rió, y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. -Enhorabuena! -rió también, mientras volvía a besarlo. 


End file.
